


Last Chance

by Prince_Hyunjin0320



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hyunjin0320/pseuds/Prince_Hyunjin0320
Summary: He watches the beautiful eyes and hears the sweet voice calling his name. But it's too late for him to answer.





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something dark like this before, I think...  
> Welp, enjoy lol
> 
> I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.

Younghoon looks at his reflection in the dirty mirror. There is a tiny bit of dark circles peeking through the make-up and he feels so tired. Tired of everything and everyone, but he pushes himself to exit the bathroom to walk over to the bar. He orders a shot and downs it right away, scrunching up his face at the biting taste of vodka. Juyeon is somewhere to get them their pills and he watches his other friends Chanhee and Kevin dancing close to where he's standing. As the song changes they stumble towards him, faces brighter than the neon lights at the club.

Younghoon can tell that they're definitely high on the weed they smoked before entering the club, but he's still not feeling the drug kicking in. So they order another round of shots to get completely shit-faced, the alcohol rushing through they systems and numbing the bad feeling in Younghoon. He knows that all of this is an escape for them, to get away from the bad lives they're living outside of the clubs. Younghoon wants to forget just like them, but it's getting harder, when he's getting used to the feeling of dizziness and numb limbs. His mind is still working faster than the rest of his body telling him he'll never be good enough for anything. His family hates and ignores him since he came out, his modeling career drains all of his energy because of the crazy diets and working hours and his boyfriend recently left him.

He knows his friends are going through similar things, so this is their way out of it... at least for a while. So he grabs another shot and lets the liquid slide down his throat, the familiar feeling of getting drunk slowly crawling up. Juyeon returns from god knows where, but he grins triumphantly and discreetly waves with the colorful box in his hand. He reaches for the shot in Kevin's hand and throws it back, the others cheering on him.

"What you got for us?", Chanhee slurs while he leans onto Younghoon for stability. Juyeon opens the box and hands out the paper wrappings. This time they have abstract animals in different colors on it and they unfold it to reveal pink pills. Younghoon wastes no time to swallow the pill without thinking twice and he hears Kevin ordering more shots. They clink glasses, laugh and watch Chanhee struggling to keep himself upright.

 

The music surrounds Younghoon like fog, the bass thumping in his chest and he lets his body do the moves by itself, his brain slowly shutting off. Juyeon is close to him laughing senselessly into his face, Kevin whirls around like crazy and Chanhee is holding onto a pretty stranger grabbing his ass. Suddenly there are hands on Younghoon's hips, the feeling quite numb, but still noticeable to him. He turns around and is met by the probably most beautiful human he's ever seen. The stranger smiles at him and leans in to yell over the music. "Mind dancing with me?" Younghoon gives him a dopey grin and pulls him closer. "Not at all!", he manages to slur. The man's face lights up even more and he starts to sway them with the music. "I'm Jaehyun, by the way!", Younghoon can hear him shout through his haze. "Younghoon.", he answers and Jaehyun laughs.

It's getting harder and harder for Younghoon to concentrate on the music, the beat just a dull noise in his ears, his vision blurry and foggy except for Jaehyun's pretty face. He doesn't even register Juyeon escorting Chanhee to the bathroom to throw up. Kevin is now completely high and lost in his own world.  Younghoon feels the adrenaline rushing through his veins, euphoria washing over him to mask the sadness inside. His control is slipping and he's grinding against Jaehyun's crotch, who seems to be everything but appalled by that. Getting bolder Younghoon presses his lips against the other's neck and leaves wet trails. Hands are fondling his ass through his tight jeans and Jaehyun chuckles while pulling back a bit.

"You can kiss me all you want.", he offers and Younghoon doesn't need to be told twice. Kissing such a pretty man is a privilege to him. His tongue works its way into Jaehyun's mouth, who fights back and simultaneously keeps grinding against him. The blood rapidly rushes down and Younghoon's head spins with arousal. "L-Let's have... some f-fun!", he mumbles against Jaehyun's lips and motions into the direction of the men's restroom.

 

Jaehyun pulls him from the dance floor and leads them through the door of the bathroom. They take the first open stall not caring how dirty it is in this place now after hours of the party going on. Younghoon knows he's too drunk and high to get some actual fucking done, so he opts for either a blowjob or handjob. As if Jaehyun could read his mind, he undoes both of their pants while shoving his tongue down Younghoon's throat. "Wanna see your pretty face, when you cum.", he groans against the model's kiss-bruised lips.

After fighting themselves out of their underwear, Jaehyun spits in his hand and wraps it around both of their erected cocks. He jerks them furiously like he's in a rush. Younghoon is dizzy, he throws his head back against the tiles with a moan, when Jaehyun's other hand finds its way under his shirt to twist his nipples. He hears some distant voices and the muffled music from outside, but Jaehyun's voice is so clear in his ears as he whispers sweet nothings and tells him how hot he is. "Fuck, I wish we could fuck right now-". Jaehyun curses and Younghoon grunts in agreement. His hands cling to the other's shirt and he pulls him in for another deep kiss. The hand working them gets faster and swirls around the heads to collect pre-cum for better lubrication.

Younghoon is nearing his orgasm, his fingers clenching the fabric beneath them, his eyes shut and he moans so loud. Feeling Jaehyun's hot breath against his cheek and the hand retreating from under his shirt to gently stroke his face, it makes him feel so fuzzy and warm inside he could explode. "Jaehyun, fuck- I'm-" And he comes, semen spurting onto Jaehyun's hand, who works him through his orgasm. He becomes oversensitive, but has to use most of his strength to keep standing, the other keeps stroking them both until his cum is covering both of them as well. The model watches with heavy-lidded eyes as Jaehyun licks the cum off his hand.

Panting they look at each other and Jaehyun lets off of him to pull his pants up. Younghoon, seemingly unable to take care of himself, realizes that the other man is buttoning his jeans up again and they slide down the tiled wall. "That was hot.", Younghoon comments, which makes Jaehyun laugh. "Agree." He reaches out for the limp body to straddle his lap and they make out again sloppily. That is until Jaehyun reaches into his pocket and pulls out something that looks a little too familiar. "You want some?", he asks.

For a second Younghoon actually considers saying No, a tiny part of his brain trying to be rational telling him how he's messing himself up far too much. But for the first time in a long time he doesn't have to think about how much of a failure he is, so he nods. "Fuck, yes.", he says breathily. Jaehyun grins and unwraps one of the pills. It's green and he puts in on his tongue, grabs Younghoon by the neck for a kiss to push it into his mouth. Younghoon eagerly kisses back and swallows. When they part, he grabs the other pill and does the same with Jaehyun

 

 Another rush of euphoria washes over him, Younghoon feels overwhelmed by all the different sensations flooding his body. They somehow manage to stand up and stumble out of the bathroom stall towards the exit and the dance floor. It all runs in slow motion for Younghoon, the way Jaehyun holds him by the waist and presses his face in his neck. He runs his fingers through the gorgeous man's hair, giggling about nothing and everything. His tongue feels heavy, speaking becoming harder, but Jaehyun is also completely gone with the rush of the drug.

The colors of the neon lights dance in his vision all blurry, he barely hears the music anymore as if there is cotton in his ears. He's ecstatic, his heart beats in excitement whenever he looks into Jaehyun's eyes with his pupils all blown out. Suddenly thirsty they make their way to the bar and order something to drink, of course something alcoholic. While the bartender is working on their order, Jaehyun smiles at Younghoon. "I feel like it was fate that we met tonight.", he slurs and Younghoon chuckles. "Maybe.", he says.

They grab their drinks as some guys run into them, Jaehyun empties his whole glass onto himself and the floor. He glares at the men, who give them sheepish grins. "Oh, I'm so sorry!", one of them says, but he looks far from apologetic. Younghoon rolls his eyes, at least half of his drink survived the incident and he leans back against the bar as the guys disappear and Jaehyun orders one more for himself. He takes a sip and makes a face. It tastes odd.

He knows that drink, has drunk it enough times to know that something is off. But maybe his taste buds are confusing him in his completely high and drunken phase now. So he takes another sip and another. Jaehyun finally turns back to him with his new drink and they clink their glasses.

 

It takes Younghoon a whole five minutes until he realizes what is happening. He's nauseous and even more dizzy, his knees become weaker. He should've listened to his instinct and not drink anymore. Because he's sure that one of the guys running into them has spiked his drink. Probably roofies or something similar.

He frantically grabs Jaehyun's arm and squeezes. "I-", he tries to speak, but his mouth barely moves, his tongue doesn't work the way he wants. His mind is still foggy, but deep down he knows that he has to do something or else- "Hey, are you alright?", Jaehyun asks, his eyebrows furrow and he lays his hand on top of the other's. Younghoon wants to answer, he really does, but there are no words leaving his lips. His legs wobble and he suddenly falls.

The fall doesn't feel so hard as all the drugs and alcohol running through his system are numbing his senses. He hears someone screaming at him, calling his name over and over. A hand grabs his right one and he turns his head as much as he still can to look at a blurry Kevin. Maybe Juyeon and Chanhee are behind him, it's hard to tell since the lights are blinding him and his eyes can't focus that well. There is a distant voice calling for him and he sees the pretty face of Jaehyun. And for a few seconds Younghoon has a clear thought of how maybe it actually was fate that he met Jaehyun tonight. Maybe he's allowed to see an angel right before he dies and goes to hell. Fear overcomes him and he starts shaking violently. Is he going to die now?

He can't swallow his own spit, saliva collecting and foaming up in the corners of his mouth. Somewhere in the distance he can hear Juyeon yelling "What did you take? Oh my god, did someone give you-" The line cuts off, there is more panicked screaming, someone shaking him by the shoulders, but he can't register any of it. His eyelids become heavy, the need to sleep overcomes him. In the back of his mind, he shouts at himself to stay awake, to stay _alive_. But it's getting harder with every second passing.

Younghoon collects all the last bits of strength in himself to will his eyes open. He watches the beautiful eyes of Jaehyun jumping from his face to somewhere down his body and hears the sweet voice calling his name. But it's too late for him to answer. He's unable to respond to anything, his hands cramping up and the slow pain becomes rapid suffocating. The panic of not being able to breathe makes him hyperventilate, all sound turned off and his system is shutting down. Right before he closes his eyes there is the flash of Jaehyun smiling and how he wishes this wasn't the way he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record:  
> I don't know, if you can actually "overdose" from mixing three drugs. I'm just assuming that, because LSD is a pretty strong drug and its effects hold on for 8-12h, so I guessed two pills might already be a bit too much combined with smoking weed beforehand and then getting roofies put in your drink.


End file.
